


Midam Drabbles

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Michael/Adam drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning Out

Michael held on to Adam's soul softly, the poor boy had been burning out for a while.

Michael knew it would be soon that he faded completely, as if he'd never been born in the first place.

Michael’s grace constricted, a strange feeling overcame his being.

Small tears feel from the milky white eyes of his true form.

He grasped Adam tighter. "You were meant for me but not like this, I'm sorry Adam, so sorry." Michael sobbed loudly as the last of what was Adam faded to nothing.


	2. Flame

Adam's arms tightened around the flame that was Michael's grace. "Why is the flame going out, Michael?"

Adam hears no answer but a gentle pulse from the flame tells Adam he is heard. 

"Please don't burn out, I need you." Adam admitted. "They will tear me apart if you burn-out, please don't leave me to fend for myself like everyone else has."

Adam buried his face in the soft flame.

He felt two arms encircle him. "I can barely feel you anymore, Michael."

The disembodied arms tightened as much as they could in Michael's weakened state.

It was a promise that was bound to be broken.

Adam knew no flame burned forever and it wouldn't be long until Michael burned out too, leaving Adam alone again.


	3. Keep Him Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael watches over Adam in heaven.

Michael stared on from behind a tree.

Let it be said Kate Milligans heaven was nothing short of beautiful.

Michael stared ahead at the two being sharing this heaven.

Adam doesn't remember him anymore, but Michael still stops by to make sure the boy is happy and safe.

Michael knows it is fruitless and that Adam won't remember, part of Michael doesn't ever want him to remember.

Michael knows if he remembers Michael, he will remember hell and Michael would rather die a thousand deaths than have the person he has grown to love relive those memories.

Michael shifted, he moved to turn around and leave once again.

Michael glanced back once more, meeting Kate's gaze.

She smiled and mouthed a quick thank you.

Michael nodded and smiled sadly.  With a flutter of his wings he was gone.


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is faced with a demonic Adam.

  

The demon stared down at the face of the weak archangel. "You are the reason I am here, you are the reason I was in the cage, you are the reason I lost everything."

Michael looked on in fear. "Adam, please, I am sorry, I fought so hard but I couldn’t get us out of the cage any faster than I did."

Adam's face contorted in anger. "Liar, you never wanted to leave that cage!"

Adam turned away from Michael, "You wanted to avoid all your responsibility, you knew as an archangel nothing too bad would happen to you, but what about me!"

Adam turned back and glared at Michael, "I was tortured because of you!"

Michael stared sadly. "I protected you the best I could!"

Adam turned around to grab the angel blade, it was his last gift from Lucifer, the only good thing he obtained from the cage.

"You failed Michael and now you shall die by the person you failed the most." Adam plunged the Archangel blade into Michael's heart.

He watched as the body glowed and fell to ground.

Adam smirked. "Well it has been fun, Adam, thank you for making my dreams come true.” Adam's mouth opened wide as the dark smoke left him.

Adam fell to the ground unconscious.

After a while his eyes fluttered open. "Michael?"

Adam glanced up looking for the Archangel.

He shook his head trying to shake off the haze.

"Michael, I had a horrible dream, where are you?" Adam looked down at his own body for injuries, as his eyes fell to his hands he noticed the angel blade painted in Michael's blood.

Adam froze and looked to the side finally seeing the dead angel.

Adam bolted up and crawled over to Michael.

“Michael." Adam shook Michael, "Michael, wake up."

Adam's viciously shook Michael. "Michael please, I don't want to be alone."

Michael didn't move, Adam let a gut-wrenching sob and hugged Michael close, sobbing roughing.


	5. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Regret

Ever since Sam and Lucifer had been pulled out of the cage by Castiel, no noise has been heard from the archangel or his vessel.

As the days grew by Adam grew angrier.

How could Michael, an angel, do this to him?

How come his so called family never helped him? Why was he always getting handed the short end of the stick.

Every day seem to go by slower and soon Adam began to plot.

He wanted out and he wanted out now.

Adam floated next to his charred body plotting, when the chance finally came.

He felt a strange gaze on him and turned, noticing two large demons in front of him on the outside of the cage.

Adam stiffed, he was never a sinner and he wasn't going to start now.

He put on a brave face. "What do you ugly mugs want?"

The demons smirked evilly "We came to make a deal."

Adam looked on curiously and then his expression turned to stone. "Not interested" He said harshly.

The demons laughed, "I don't think you understand kid, it will be like you were never here in the first place"

Adam looked at them, "I'm not stupid, what's the catch."

“No catch", replied the demons, "The leader owes us"

Adam thought it over as they spoke again.

"Oh there is a condition, you can't tell the archangel at all" Adam stared at them, thinking and finally nodded reaching out as far as the cage would allow.

"Done" He agreed


	6. Free of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael breaks Adam out and leaves him.

Michael gentle brought his hand down on Adam's head, ignoring Adam's screams for him to stop.

Michael pressed against Adam's temple and recited some words in enochian.

He frown as Adam fell to the ground unconscious.

Michael looked down sadly at the boy. "I am sorry for all the pain I caused you Adam"

Michael held back the tear that threatened to spill out of his vessel. "You are free of your memories and pain, soon you will be free of me too"

Michael bent down to pick up Adam and began to walk down the barren road he had landed in after breaking out of hell.

He looked down at Adam every once in a while and smiling sadly. He had hurt this boy so much.

Michael eventually reached a town and left Adam in the arms of a kindly old innkeeper.

With one final glance Michael walked away from the boy he had grown to love and had hurt so bad. 


	7. Not A Savior

Michael held on to the crushed soul that use to be Adam Milligan.

He was so young, so full of hope.

All he wanted to do was help people, he was going to be a Doctor.

Michael took another glance at Adam's crushed soul. "I can't take it anymore, I hurt you, destroyed you." Michael frowned deeply. "I need to be punished for my sins and return you to where you belong."

With the last of his grace, Michael took a hold of Adam's soul and pushed it forward, out of the cage and up to heaven, where he belonged.

Michael smiled sadly and looked up. "I was never meant to be you savior father and neither was he."

With those last words Adam's eyes closed and Michael grace was released to oblivion.


	8. Chapter 8

Michael watched from inside the cage as the demons of hell ripped the skin for Adam's small frame, he held Adam's soul tight to him, hearing it scream as his flesh was torn apart.

"I'm sorry Adam, I promised you I would protect you and I failed" Adam's screams grew louder as the last of his body was left a bloody mess on the ground.

Michael held on tighter to the soul of the young boy. "I will protect you, I will fulfill my promise, I will raise you and you will live a happy life without the sin of me.”


	9. Not the First but the Last

Adam wasn't the first, he wasn't the one Michael wanted in the beginning.

 He was just a mistake. A mistake made by John Winchester one cold night in Minnesota.

However, as Michael stood over the scared and bloody boy, he wish just for once he had the power to kill an angel twice.

"Adam, there is no need to be scared, I will protect you." Michael smile and his grace reached out and caressed the boy.

Adam was a mistake but Michael decide then and there he would give anything to protect him.


End file.
